Steve Goes to College/Trivia
*This is the last episode to use the original opening sequence. *This is the third and final part of the primetime special, "Joe's Scrapbook". *This marks the final time Steve stars in a Blue's Clues episode. He would later make a guest appearance in 100th Episode Celebration and do a voice over in Blue's First Holiday. *This marks the final time Steve finds a clue, which is buttons. Albeit he has to call Joe over to draw it in his notebook, since he's the one playing. *Joe gets his notebook from Sidetable first and then Steve grabs his own notebook. *Steve mentions that he can use his notebook for taking notes in college. *This marks Steve's last time to skidoo. *This is the first episode where Joe hears an audio clue. **On top of that, Steve was not around to see Joe find the third clue because he was in the room where they were planning a Surprise Going Away Party for Steve. *Joe sits in the thinking chair solo. *There was still no episode title for the beginning or the ending of the show (except Blue's Big Musical) but only during single airings but during Joe's Scrapbook airings the title appeared. **For the rest of the series, there will be an episode title for the beginning of the show only. *This marks Steve's final time to wear his casual clothes. **On top of that, it will be his last day to be the host for the show. However, two of his final solo episodes (Blue's School and Something To Do Blue) did not air until August 1, 2006 and were released on video on January 27, 2004. **He will wear different clothes in his last appearance in 100th Episode Celebration. *During the closing credits, the bus is shown driving while Periwinkle, Orange Kitten, Magenta and Green Puppy are shown waving at the bus. *The theme song was re-recorded for this episode. *This also marks the last episode in which Steve answers the mail. *This is the last episode to use the "There she is" line from Snack Time. *This is the second episode where Joe sits in the thinking chair. *After figuring out Blue's Clues, the song "We Sat On Down" was put to permanent use for the rest of the series. *This is the last time Steven Burns was a Co-Producer. *The beat for "We Are Going to Play Blue's Clues"/"We Just Got a Letter"/"We Just Figured out Blue's Clues" is used for the first part of the Steve is Going to College jingle. **The instrumental version of the Steve is Going to College jingle will be later reused in the future Blue's Room episode Hug Day. *This is the only time Steve does not get to use his notebook for drawing clues and the second episode he does not think at the end. This is the first episode that Joe uses his notebook for drawing the clues. *The "We Are Looking for Blue's Clues" tune was used when Joe goes to the thinking chair. *This is the first episode where the Blue's Clues characters keep mentioning the word, college. *A smaller version of the poster for the "You Can Be Anything You Want to Be" show from Blue's Big Musical Movie can be found on one of the billboards at the college. *Several paintings from Art Appreciation (the ones to pick which paintings the art characters come from) appear in the college art room. *The baseball cap Steve wears near the end of the episode is similar to the one he bought in the present store from Math!, only differences are the cap is in a darker shade of green and it doesn't have a picture of the Blue's Clues house on it. *The nighttime version of the So Long Song was used in this episode. *Every time after Joe mentions Steve's Surprise Goodbye Party, a party horn can be heard. *Characters from previous episodes like Chalk Girl and the older opposite sister are shown to attend the college that Steve is going to. *When Joe mentions the Backyard Dancing, the Thinking Chair music from What Was Blue's Dream About? is heard. *This episode is considered as the pilot for Season 5 because Joe uses his new Notebook for the first time, sits in the Thinking Chair solo and the We Sat on Down song was used for the first time since Blue's Big Treasure Hunt. *In the original airing, there was a prologue featuring Steve recalling the events of the previous show. *We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues will no longer be sung or taken over in anymore episodes from now on, until 17 years later for Blue's Clues & You! but in a new tune. *During the end credits, Steve's bus is seen passing by various locations. Many of the show's major characters are seen waving to him. **In the second shot of the bus going from left to right, Periwinkle and Magenta wave to Steve while Green Puppy, Orange Kitten, and Purple Kangaroo wave in the fourth shot. *This marks the last episode (until Story Wall) to feature the cymbal brush sound effect. *Steve and Joe do a duet version of Play Blue's Clues. *Blue holds Steve's notebook instead of Joe's. *There was a minor mistake when Blue and Steve were hugging. Category:Season 4 Trivia Pages